


Interrupted

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss





	Interrupted

I sighed. “Well, it was a good run.”

“ _Was_.” Sera glared daggers at Cassandra.

“I _said_ I was sorry,” Cassandra protested. “I heard _Dorian! Incoming baddie! It’s coming to take off your head!_ What was I _supposed_ to think?”

“That’s it’s Sera exaggerating?” Dorian suggested.

“We’re in _Skyhold_ , not the sodding wilderness. You’re supposed to think ‘maybe I shouldn’t interrupt this’,” Sera groused.

“Pulping it _was_ rather overreacting,” I said. 

“You could start again.”

“It’s not the same,” I said.

“You _killed_ our ball,” Sera added.

“Three hours keeping one in the air without magic,” Dorian mourned. 

Cassandra said, “Ugh.”


End file.
